The day we met
by Tomate
Summary: While Calleigh and Eric are processing evidence together, Calleigh's mind is drifting off to the day Eric started working at Miami Dade Crime Lab.


_Calleigh was currently going over a report with her colleague Tim Speedle, when a man, who was walking into the lab, caught her eye. He was walking t__owards the information desk, a folder in hand and he was looking kind of nervous. It was probably his first day at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Calleigh smiled to herself. She had been pretty nervous on her first day at the lab herself. _

"_Calleigh, are you listening to me?" __Tim's words brought her mind back to reality. _

"_Huh? Uh, sorry, what were you saying?" she asked, turning a little red. _

"_I see, you were a little distracted by that eye candy over there," Tim said with a smirk as he pointed towards the man on the counter. _

_Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let's go on with this."_

_They concentrated on the case file again until Tim brought Calleigh's attention back to the strange guy. "Hot stuff is coming over," he said. _

"_What?" Calleigh asked._

"_I said 'Hot stuff is coming over'," he repeated his earlier words. _

"_Oh shut up now, Speed, it's not funny," Calleigh tossed back, a little annoyed but lifted her gaze from the case file and towards the man who now was in fact walking over to them. _

"_May w__e help you?" Calleigh asked the good looking guy. _

"_Uh, yeah, I'm Eric __Delko," he introduced herself. _

"_Ah, you're the new guy," Calleigh said. "I'm Calleigh Duquesne, this is Tim Speedle, and we're both CSI's." _

_They all shook hands and Calleigh and Tim welcomed Eric to the team._

"Hey Cal, are you still with me?" Eric asked and shook Calleigh out of her thoughts. Eric was currently telling her something about their case, at least that was the last thing she paid attention to.

"Uh, yeah, I am," she replied. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically at him.

"It's okay," Eric said and brushed his fingers softly over hers.

"So, what were you just saying?" Calleigh asked, ignoring the contact that made her shiver lightly.

Eric chuckled. "I was asking if you've got anything new from the evidence you were working on."

"No, not really. I just started processing it," Calleigh said and smiled sheepishly. She had got the evidence half an hour ago and had been supposed to start processing it right away.

"Come on, let me help you," Eric offered with a smirk.

"Sure, thanks," Calleigh replied, again ignoring the smirk on his face.

As they were quietly processing the evidence that lay in front of them, Calleigh lost herself in her thoughts about the day when Eric joined the team, again.

"_So, you probably have a meeting with Horatio," Calleigh said. "You want us to bring you to his office?"_

"_That would be great. The woman on the __desk told me to come to you," Eric explained._

_Calleigh smiled at him. "Come on, his office is on the second floor and I have to go there anyway because my lab is there as well," she then told him. Eric just smiled and nodded. "You comin' with us, Tim?" Calleigh turned to Tim._

_He shrugged. "Well, I have nothing better to do so I'll join you two."_

_Eric quirked an eyebrow. "Seems like you guys aren't very busy," he pointed out._

_Calleigh laughed. "Yeah, well, it's not always like this. And such days are a good way to catch up some paperwork," she said. _

"_Workaholic," Tim coughed, causing Calleigh glare angrily at him and Eric to laugh. _

"_Don't anger her. She'll t__hreaten to shoot you," Tim whispered in Eric's direction. _

"_I heard that, Tim," Calleigh said. "And if I was you, I'd be carefully cos right now, I'm actually considering shooting you."_

"_Other than that, she's a really nice girl," Tim added, trying to soften her disposition. _

_Calleigh smiled sweetly at Tim but mouthed 'bootlicker' in Eric's direction as they got into the elevator._

Calleigh's thoughts were snapped back to reality as she and Eric reached for the same piece of evidence and their fingers brushed. Calleigh smiled shy at Eric and let go of the evidence he was touching as well.

"Wanna tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Eric asked. Calleigh opened her mouth but then shut it again without saying a word. "Come on," Eric begged. "Your mind hasn't been on the case the whole day. What have you been thinking about?"

Calleigh sighed. "I don't know. I just have been a little sidetracked today, that's all," she brushed it off and hoped that Eric let it go, which of course, he didn't.

"Where to?" he asked.

Calleigh sighed dramatically. "To your first day at the lab," she then admitted and blushed lightly.

"My first day t the lab?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah, you know when you started working here," she teased.

Eric grimaced at her. "I meant why? Why have you been thinking about that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Calleigh replied with a shrug. "So much has changed since then."

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, I remember our first meeting very well," he said. "You were talking to Speed about something and I got quite a good impression of how it is to be friends with you. You two were teasing each other the whole time."

Calleigh grinned. 'Thank god he has no idea what it was about,' she thought.

"I miss him," Eric admitted.

Calleigh smiled, reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I know, I miss him, too."

"Come on, let's get that finished and then we'll head out, get something to eat and talk about the good old times. What do you think?"

"That sounds pretty good," Calleigh replied. They got back to work and finished processing the evidence in front of them.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Did you like it or not? Please let me know. **


End file.
